Bloom and Sky: A different love story
by Lovely Lovely Bloom 22
Summary: Bloom and Sky: A different love story is a love story of two different people with different nature, Bloom and Sky who come from two completely different worlds of their own. . But what will happen when their paths cross and they fail to get together? A story that will be full of humor, drama and romance. I hope you like it.
1. Introduction of characters

**DIFFERENT LOVE STORY**

**INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS-**

**BLOOM-**Bloom is a girl who lives in Gardenia and believes in her dreams. She wants to become an actress and she totally believes in herself and loves her father and mother. She is the showstopper of her college in every Fashion show and is encouraged to follow her dreams by her father. Bloom loves her little sister Daphne who cannot speak and wishes to earn money to send her to special school a better place than Daphne's present school. Bloom loves Daphne a lot and can't stand quiet if anyone hurts Daphne or Daphne's feelings.

**ORITEL-**Oritel is Bloom's father. He has a good job and earns well but that is what he wanted. He wanted to become an actor but failed the race of life though he is wealthy but is unsuccessful person in his passion and thus he encourages his daughter Bloom to follow her own dreams and work hard after it.

**MARIAM-**Mariam is Bloom's mother who loves her daughter a lot and believes that Bloom should take all the decisions of her life on her own but her one decision that she made for Bloom's life changed everyone's life.

**DAPHNE-** Daphne is Bloom's little sister who cannot speak and goes to the school of the people who cannot speak or hear . Her school has special classes on weekend for the parents of the dumb children so that they can understand the sign language of children who cannot speak or hear and Bloom attends it every weekend. Daphne loves her sister Bloom a lot.

**HAROLD-**Harold is the paternal uncle of Bloom and the brother of Oritel. He is the one who helps Mariam to find a match for Bloom's marriage and believes in old thoughts and beliefs. He cheated and took away half property by Bloom's father Oritel and was the one who set a mind set in Mariam's mind to start taking decisions of Bloom's life on her own because he believed that Bloom is not enough mature and lead to trouble and chaos in their lives. He is also a wicked lawyer.

**STELLA-** Stella is Bloom's best friend forever but anyone can easily flatter her and loves to eat food anyone can convince her by offering her tasty food.

**MOONA**\- Moona is Stella's mother and is very helpful to Bloom as lawyer. Moona is a famous lawyer at Gardenia.

**SKY-** Sky dosen't lives in Gardenia but due to more advanced education at Gardenia he lives at Gardenia and will go back to Eraklyon after completing graduation as Eraklyon is a small and good city and his whole family lives there.

**SOFARA-** Sofara is Sky's mother who helps her in every situation and is the first one who supported Sky for his love and and encouraged others to support Sky.

**ERENDOR**\- Erendor is Sky's father and is against the marriage of Bloom and Sky just like his father who is Sky's grandfather but later starts suppoting them.

**ANDREW**\- Andrew is Sky's big brother he loves his brother Sky but dosen't understands why did Sofara stood for Sky and not for him and he thinks that Sofara loves Sky more than him. He had a arrange marriage so he isn't in love with her wife yet but cares for her a lot and fulfills all responsibility of husband and behaves good.

**SOFIA**\- Sofia is Andrew's wife and loves him but is shy to tell and believes that one day Andrew would fall for him. She is sweet and simple.

**ALEXA**\- e is the wife of the younger brother of Sky's father. Alexa is younger to Sofia and she is always searching or spicy news and hates everyone in the house because everone likes Sofara which makes her jealous.

**BLESTER**\- Blester is the husband of Alexa.

**MOGAMBO**\- Mogambo is the head of te family. He is Sky's grandfather and is a strict follower of discipline and hates the ones who don't live a discipline life. He is strictly against Bloom and Sky's marriage.

**MALUCIA**\- Malucia is the eldest in the family after Mogambo .She is the small sister of Mogambo and is single as her husband cheated on her so she broke the relationship without even a divorce. Everyday she feels guilty for the day when she fell in love which makes her against arrange marriage and disapproves of Bloom but later seeing the love Bloom has for Sky she starts supporting her.


	2. I am getting late for the audition!

"The 'Best actress award goes to Miss 'Bloom Domino'."The anchor announced. Bloom came on her stage took her trophy and said "Thank you very much for giving me this honor by choosing me as the best actress and I would like to thank my father for it." she looked toward her father Oritel in the audience and continued "and yes. For sure my little sister Daphne sitting behind my father for always supporting me and my very sweet mother who always stands for me." Looked towards her mother's seat buy to her shock her mother was not there. "Mother? Mother?" Bloom kept saying when Mariam appeared from a corner coming to the stage with her kitchen dress and her apron on her with spoon in her hand and saying-"Bloom wake up dear Rise and shine my princess. It is bad to sleep for so long." Bloom was so confused and as Mariam was coming closer to her stage and Bloom was moving back when Bloom's leg slipped from the stage and she fell from her bed to know it was a dream. Mariam came to her and said-" You were again dreaming but why in all your dreams you fall of your bed is the question I don't get?" Bloom got up from the floor and giggled and said-"Mother let me sleep and dream more and let's see if I fall once more

maybe then you'll get the answer to your question." And laid down on her bed and went to sleep. Mariam placed her both the hands on her waist ad said-" You will always remain a kid." And she pulled of Bloom's blanket and said-"Now it is too late. Get up and get ready and see what effect you have on your sister. Due to you Daphne has also started to sleep and never wake up." Bloom got up from her bed and said-"I You know it mom my morning starts when I wake up. It is never too late to begin. But now I think so I have to start the morning." When suddenly bell rang on the door and it was ringing and ringing. " It maybe the milkman how many times do I have to tell him ring the bell one time." And Bloom stretched her arms and went in bathroom to brush her teeth while Mariam went in kitched and took a vessel and went to the the main door and opened it where the milkman was standing he said-" Mam, I your milk shall I put it in the vessel?" Mariam said-"Yes!" and she gave him the vessel and said-"And please learn to knock one time. How many times di I have to tell. People sometime are busy." The milkman filled the vessel with milk and gave it to the Mariam and Mariam shut the door saying-"Thankyou and knock on the door one time." And the milkman said-"What a lady? She even scolds a milkman from tomorrow I will knock one time only or I will be punished."

Mariam went to the kitchen kept the milk in fridge and went to the hall and Oritel Daphne and Bloom gathered and praying to god in at the hall. Mariam asked-"Bloom are you again going for an audition for an advertisement and praying for it?" Bloom opened her one eye and said "Yes!" and opened her second eye and said-"I've practiced a lot for it." And Oritel turned to Mariam and said-"Not only practiced but she is going to win everyone's heart at audition." And Daphne nodded her head as she poor cannot speak or listen. Bloom left for the audition and said-"Bye" and went to the parking lot of her society. She lived in a big society with many flats.

Bloom looked at her watch and said in panic-"Oh no it is getting very late. I must take the shortcut to reach fast." Bloom left for the shortcut road on her scooter when she saw a truck loaded with good that blocked the gate to the road. Bloom got down and looked everywhere to find the owner of the truck when a person came to pick up some boxes from the truck. Bloom went closer to him and asked-"Excuse me! is this your truck loaded with sooo many goods?" the man relied-"No this is the truck of our master Pop his parents and grandfather have arrived here." These are there goods." And the man left. Bloom thought-Now where do I find this Pop?"- when a another person with boxes on his hands that covered his face came toward her and didn't knew Bloom was standing there when Bloom took hold of one box and kept it down to see a beautiful face Bloom was not interested in and the person was confused. Bloom asked him-"Do you know where do I find Mr. Pop. This truck is blocking my way and I have to go somewhere very urgent." The person looked down in shame and said-"Umm..I don't know where is he now but I can find the driver and move it from here." When suddenly another man came to that person and said-"Mr. Pop your grandfather is calling you." And left when Bloom's eyes wide opened and she looked at the person and burst into laughter when the person was blushing and was angry and said-" My name is Sky but my grandfather calls me Pop and so the whole Eraklyon. I come from there. I know advanced people of Gardenia are not used to such names but what is so bad with this name?"Bloom tried to control her laughing and said –"I am so.. so ….sorry but I couldn't con..con..control m…my laughter. Sorry." She said bursting into laughter and braking sentences. "Ok now! Take the tempo off I have to go I am already late."

And angry Sky said-"No, this truck will not move from here." Bloom said-"What did you say jus now?" Sky said-"I repeat for you that this truck will not move for you." Bloom grew angrier and said – See mr. 'Pop' i mean it that I am late move your truck." Sky said-"No" Cross Bloom said-"I will not let that happen. What do you mean you will not. You are blocking the society gate." Ske smiled and said-"NO one goes from here except for the first time I am seeing someone like you using this road that is why you are someone." Bloom' jaws drooped and got angrier than ever." And she was again to reply when A women came from one side to Sky and said-" Son what is the problem why are you fighting with her. It is not good." Bloom said "You are the mother of Sky I don't think so he is your son. You are so good and he is so…." Sky cut off Bloom,s statement and said-"So..? What? What do you mean? I have manners at least better than you" Sky's mother Sofara scolded Sky-"Is that the way of talking Sky?" Bloom said-"Thank you Ma'am and can you please help me? I am getting late for something very important and your son is not ready to the move the truck." Sofara nodded her head with a smile. Sky tried to convince Sofara not to move the truck but Sofara didn't listened to him at all and Bloom left.


	3. Writer's note

To my dear readers i must purely mention that i don't mean Daphne is dumb. Dumb is a particular word used for people who can speak. Haven't you heard of Dumb and Deaf. If you take another meaning of dumb it is actually not my fault and please i do respect the people who cannot speak or hear and if you feel using dumb is offensive please give some other word for it cause i don't have it in my dictionary, i hope you have rea that i mentioned Bloom and Daphne love eachother a lot and i mean it as Bloom wants to earn money to send her sister to a good school for those who cannot speak known a Special school at Gardenia in my story and please even if i hate a chapter of someone else i am polite so i reuest that if you comment ,be polite and if i make some mistakes in writing please mention it because i waould like to improve myself and last but not the least i do repect your reviews so don't ever think they are going waste. That's all. Thankyou for all the reviews ans i will be updating soon and i would try to write in paragraphs from now. Thankyou:)


	4. Stella enters

**Bloom's POV**

I was back from the audition. I sat on the couch. I was still annoyed by that morning truck incident and who in the world would have a name like pop , seriously, it is so old fashioned.

I saw my father coming. I already knew what was he going say. He took a seat beside me and finally asked-"So how was the audition my dear?" I really didn't wanted to reply to that question but still I somehow gathered the courage and finally said "I didn't give the audition" and then I could see the shock that had appeared on my father's face clearly and before he could shower me me with further questions I already began to speak " I wasn't late. I mean I was about to get late but then I finally made it after going throught lot of troubles but then I found that the audition had a condition and that was the participant should know hot to speak French because the brand was of France and they wanted to show that the products they make are so traditional. Now seriously how in world would I French in 5 mins. Seriously I was so annoyed. They should inform the participants whatever the conditions are for auditioning many were dissapounted, this was the maladministration of the staff which made director so angry that he cancelled the audition as none of the participants knew French." I started panting because while I spoke I was sooo fast just like a bullet train.

My dad busted out with laughter and said- "My dear I never questioned you about the reason behind you not giving your audition. You don't have to panic so much. I have full faith in my daughter that if she takes a decision there might be a reason behind this. Remember this you never have to go on explaining things to me because you are mature enough to take your descisions." I was so relaxed to hear that.

**Time skip**

**Stella's POV**

I was furious. I was so angry on Bloom. "How can you call me out here for no reason. Next time if you have to calm your mood down then just have an ice cream . I was designing new clothes seriously." I said giving Bloom glares and stuffed my mouth with another cone of ice cream. Bloom had called me out at the cafe saying it was really urgent which turned out that she just wanted to calm her mood down.

"I knew you wouldn't have come so I just said it was really important on the phone" said Bloom. I was giving her a death glare. "I'll never ever trust you again." I said. "Oh! Really? " Bloom asked. I was shocked "Of course. I don't talk to you ever again but still I can forgive you if you apologize" I said to her still giving those death glares. "You'll stay here. Talk to me and accompany me even if I don't apologize and why should I even say sorry. It is your duty as a friend to cheer me up when I am down." said Bloom. "if you plan on leaving then be prepared for something bad." I was confused "Are you trying to blackmail me?" I asked with a confused look. "You got that right" Bloom said with a wicked smile on her face. "What will you do if I leave? I know you are just scaring me. You don't have anything to blackmail." I said in a triumphant tone. "Are you sure? I guess I have no option. I need to call Aunt Moona and inform her about the the reasons you caught a severe cold. I still remember. She was so worried. "she said.

No, not at all. If mother finds it out then. I still remember that I had stuffed my mouth with lots and lots of ice creams during winter and even exams were approaching si I had to make an excuse to skip them and also if mother figures out that the cold was because of just having ice cream which led me to skip exams then the consequences are going to be really bad. "Oh no you don't, I say no. keep your phone away." I said in a scared tone "y…y…you are my friend, my bff aren't you? I was just joking. If you ever feel down just call me up I'll be ready to help you out. Who cares of designing clothes I'll do that later." Bloom was laughing. I felt like grabbing her neck and kill her at the time. "Where did the Stella who was just asking me to apologise go?" She said. "I am sorry but please don't tell the highness about it or she will appoint the minister to ban all my ice creams for a year and you know I can't live without them. Please.. pretty please." I requested. I address my mom as highness or queen and the minister is my brother who loves when I get scolding from mom.

"Okay, okay I won't say anything to aunty but you accompany for a day" she said. I just nodded my head in agreement. Well I was left with no other option after all my friend just blackmailed me.

**Third person's POV**

Bloom and Stella were roaming in the garden. Stella was even filling up her stomach with a hamburger. Bloom told everything about the truck incident with Sky and the audition incident. Bloom was too excited for the audition but still the fate had this waiting for her. "Well the name Pop isn't even that bad it is kind of cute you know" Stella said to Bloom."Well might be but I find it very funny" Bloom said trying to control herself from laughing. They suddenly saw few kids playing cricket. "Let's join them." Bloom said excitedly looking at Stella. "What are you a five year old kid?" said Stella. Bloom looked towards her with those pleading eyes which was enough to convince Stella, "You are such a kid. Go and play?" Stella said in agreement.

**Time Skip**

Bloom was enjoying playing with the kids. It had been more than an hour and kids were enjoying playing with Bloom. It was her batting turn. Stella was doing the commentary."And here the comes the ball with full force and Bloom is ready to spin the bat and it's a…" before Stella could say anything the next thing she knew was that the ball had went on a completely opposite direction and hit someone's hand hard which made his phone fall on the ground.

Stella turned to Bloom who seemed like she had seen a ghost. The blonde male whose phone had just suffered through paralysis was approaching Bloom. He was way too angry and the next thing Stella knew was that Bloom and Blonde were glaring at each other and then both of them spoke together "You? Why? What? Here? I should have known? What are you doing here?" Stella was confused, "do they know eachother?" she thought to herself. "What am I doing here? What do you mean? First in the morning and now here. Why do have to always appear like a ghost infront of me and add more misery to my life." Said Bloom. "Didn't I just had a feeling that Bloom was frightened as if she had seen a ghost?" Stella wondered to herself. "You should be the apologizing. See what have you done to my phone. It was a new phone but you had to do this." Said Sky. "It felt on grass" said Bloom. "So what it has stopped functioning. It is a delicate phone" Sky said showing his phone to Bloom when suddenly his phone started ringing and Bloom, Stella and the kids started laughing. Sky was embarrassed and left.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Finally after ages I have posted chapter 2. Sorry for the delay. I had focused on studies so much that I almost forgot about fanfiction. I am scoring really good and I want to keep it up alongside I want to work on this story. I really hope I get a lot's of reviews.**

**In the next chapter the fight between Sky and Bloom get's get's more serious which eventually leads to some odd feeling within Sky.**


	5. Let's meet at Rose cafe

**Sky's POV**

Why that girl? She's so annoying. First, she gets into quarrel with me and makes fun of me in the morning. Second, she again gets into another quarrel with me in the park and then this phone, I don't get it, why in the whole day did it had to ring at that time? I am going to kill the person who called me that time. I switched on my phone and looked for the phone history option and to my surprise the caller was none other than my best friend Brandon. I was furious well though it wasn't his mistake. How come he'll know I was in a quarrel at that time? I sighed. Then I looked towards my phone again and that's when I notice Brandon had called me 13 times. I didn't knew because I switched off my phone afer I left the park. I called him. There might be something urgent. He received the phone-

Brandon: Sky! Why didn't you pick the phone earlier? I called you so many times dude.

Sky: Just don't ask why I totally don't want to remember the incident.

Brandon: Well then tell me when you feel like. By the way I called you because my friends and I were playing cricket so I thought you would like to join.

Sky: Cricket you say huh? (remembers the incident with Bloom) Brandon right now I feel like killing you. Don't ever mention cricket and don't ever invite me for cricket and don't ever call me without my permission.

_Sky end the call._

Brandon: Hey dude, what do you mean by not to call you without permission? Hello are you listening? Sky? Sky?

**Time skip**

**Bloom's POV**

I finally feel calm. All of my wretchedness was gone just due to Sky or should I say POP. I said lay down on my bed. I was sleepy. Suddenly my phone rings. I have a look on the screen to find Stella as the one to call. I pick it up-

Stella: Bloom you are coming with me tomorrow to Rose café.

Bloom: But…

Stella: no buts. I don't want to hear anything. You are coming with me. I'll pick you up.

Bloom: Ok I'll come but what for?

Stella: Because you and our friends meeting tomorrow for some fun time. It was planned by my smart hero Brandon. He's bringing his friend too. You know them right. It's for the fifth time we are going to meet them.

Bloom: Ok I'll come but on my own. You don't have to come all the way to my house to pick me up. I'll come own my own.

Stella: But then make sure you do come because if you don't come tomorrow I'll penalize you. You're presence is necessary.

Bloom: Fine. Now if you permit me your highness I'll like to end this conversation. I am sleepy and want to sleep. It's night.

Stella: How rude but still I am very kind and don't like punishing so I'll forgive you this time. Let's end the conversation and be at the given venue on time.

Bloom: Well I can't believe that you are the one telling to me to be on time. Bye. Night.

Stella: Sweet dreams .Dream about getting yourself a boyfriend. Bye.

Bloom: What? Hey? Stella? Stella? (The call ended before Bloom could say anything)

She can be really annoying sometimes but then again she is my best friend, supporter and patron. I closed and went into a deep sleep.

**At the same time at Sky's place**

I guess I shouldn't have said that to Brandon. After all it wasn't his fault. I called him up-

Brandon: Hello? Sky? What happened earlier man. You didn't seem to be in a good mood.

Sky: Well you can say that. Sorry for being rude.

Brandon: Ah, That's fine you get over with all distress by shouting on me. Well what are friends for. Right?

Sky: Thanks buddy

Brandon: Well now I have something important to ask of you. I shouldn't say 'ask' but I am 'demanding' your presence tomorrow at Rose café. My girlfriend, her friends, my friends and I are meeting tomorrow just for fun time. It'll be fun. As you are new I know you don't know the address to the café so don't worry I'll pick you up.

Sky: Well I'll come as a token of apology.

Brandon; Everything's fine until you come.

Sky: Night.

Brandon: Night.

(End of the call)

Sorry for making it short but then hope you like it.

Coming up next: Bloom and Sky are shocked. Though it is a coincidence they have to bare with it for the whole day.


End file.
